Of Teenagers And Ninjas
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Strange and mysterious activities are being conducted by DOATEC and its up to a handful of faces to to stop their plans. Set after DOA4. Contains Yaoi! Light Angst and Torture! HayatexEliot. And other Heterosexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Team Ninja. If I did, all of the male characters (especially Gen Fu) will have swimsuit costumes ;) **

**Warnings: **Contains Yaoi! If you don't like, then please leave this page. Character death and torture!

**Pairing: **HayatexEliot. Maybe possible other minors pairing.

**Summary: **Strange and mysterious activities are conducted by DOATEC and it's up to a handful of faces to stop their plans. Set after DOA4.

Hello, I'm new to this fanbase. However, there are other reasons than breast that draws me to DOA. This is my first doafics. I'm fasciated with Eliot and as an obsessive yaoi lover, I had to pair him up with Hayate. Well, I think they are KAWAII together.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Kidnapped

_7:00 am, China._

Eliot sighed weary, yawning, his eyes still feeling heavy from sleeping. The sun was slowly ascending up from the horizon as the responsible adult was leaving their nest to commence their daily and routine task. It was another peaceful... and dull morning. He was in the temple courtyard, sweeping the grounds with a grass broom in his pajamas. He glanced towards the entrance when he heard voices, seeing a group of teenagers his age walking passed and talking among themselves. _And what was he doing?_ Sweeping a temple ground the size of a soccer field. It was not like he have a choice. Master Gen Fu had told him endlessly that the ways of training were to scrub their own floor and that a place unkept could bring stress to a person lives. The young blond didn't believe those words for a second, but he couldn't go against his master's orders despite the old man only wanted him to clean the temple yard. He tilted his head upward, gazing at the clear blue sky. As he continued gazing at the azure heavens, the youth wandered what kind of life he would have if his Master didn't taken him in as an apprentice. Maybe it's the rural living getting under his skin, but he couldn't help feel an empty feeling at the pit of his chest when he saw the group of teenagers that had just walked passed the temple entrance. He remembered making a list of things to do outside of the temple when summer arrived, but he had yet to cross anything off on the paper. Surprisingly, the paper had mysterious vanished or possibly he had misplaced it.

Eliot cursed his young age. If there was anything he hated more, it was his teenage life. He tried to fit in with others but the people he met at his age did not have the similar taste he had. It was always felt like climbing the Himalayas when he tried to make friends and it was not like there are people his age in the neighborhood that practiced martial arts like him. He practiced martial arts with master Gen Fu, but that alone left an unsatisfying feeling in his chest. He longed for the exhilaration that he had experienced when he was in the previous _Dead Or Alive_ tournament. He remembered encountering some experienced fighters and martial artists around his age, but they were spread across around the world. The sensation was fleeting, but he still craved for more. He definitely needed to ask his master to get the family a puppy so this way he could get an excuse to get out from the temple more. "God! I need to make some friends." Eliot groaned.

"Onii-chan." A childish voice called out.

Eliot turned to voice, seeing Mei Lin still dressed in her red pajamas running down the temple stairs toward him. Before he could greet the little girl, Mei Lin grabbed his hands tugging in toward temple entrance. "We're out of oolong tea. Momma say to go and get some at the shop." The girl said restlessly.

"Give me a moment." Eliot smiled, walking back to temple to place the broom into the broom-closet.

"We need to hurry before Grandpa wakes up. Momma say that Grandpa gets agitated when he don't have his tea in the morning."

Eliot chuckled. He knew that statement wasn't true. His master drank chrysanthemum tea as a wake me up. He walked out from the closet, brushing the dust off his hands and stopped when he heard a strange growing noise in the distance. It was a distinctive thump-thump sounds produced by a pair of rotor being caused from the displacement slicing of air. A pair of keen blue eyes shifted to the sky, sensing the noise coming from a particular direction. Soon, the noise grew louder and it was coming from every direction in the sky. Eliot blinked when a black, steel helicopter slowly flew over the temple. His eyes fluttered for a moment before the temple was surrounded with more black helicopters.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Eliot barely registered Mei Lin said in a whisper, hiding behind as he watched, paralyzed as men in dressed in black covert ops gear and mask jumped down from the choppers. His ears were on high alert, hearing feet trampling around the temple walls. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. His heart beating in anticipation but then his heart stopped when he heard several gunshots followed by the sound of a plate falling on the cold, hard stone floor shattering into hundred of tiny pieces. It was coming from the kitchen. His eyes widened in fear hearing crashing noise of a fight ensues, but it ended again with more gunshots. Eliot felt his throat became dry as his skin prickled with heat. He felt two small hands tightened into a ball on the back of his shirt followed by a soft whimper from the young child. Thinking out of fear, he stepped back slowly only to feel something heavy coming in contact at the back of his neck. His body went in shock from the pain as the world began to spun around him. His body fall flat lifelessly on the floor as dark patches were quickly covering his vision. As darkness consumed his vision, he heard voices calling out to him and someone picking him up.

* * *

_DOATEC New Headquarters 4:00 pm, France_

Helena glared at the paper in her hand whilst swirling a pencil in between her fingers in her other hand. She was sitting in her office, crunching numbers on a spread sheet. There were sheets of paper spread unorganized across the desk and folders filed with more spread sheets mounted on the computer screen. Her frustration was growing thinner as every second passed and it didn't take long when she instinctively flexed her finger, snapping the pencil into two. She blinked, the snapping noise breaking the deep trance her eyes had focusing on the paper in her hands. Helena sighed, her body slumping deeper into the chair.

"Claire?" Helena called out, pressing the button on the speakerphone.

"Yes Ms. Douglas." A woman voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"The usual coffee please." Helena commanded.

"I'll get it right away." The connection ended.

Helena stood up from the chair and walked toward the large glass wall behind the desk. She stared mindlessly at the beautiful view of Paris, but her sea-green eyes were looking at figure reflecting from the mirror. She was dressed in the traditional pearl white business shirt suit with her blond hair tied into the usual low ponytail with a white bow. Around her neck was necklace that once belongs to her mother. It's been over a year since DOATEC Headquarter, the Tri-Tower, had fallen and now she was trying to resurrect the company from its ashes. With Victor Donovan dead, she saw another future for DOATEC. A more peaceful prospect and future. She had suspended all research and military activities that were under Donovan's control. She stood in the same position of her deceased father as CEO of DOATEC.

Helena grasped the necklace gently in her hands. Since her mother murder, she had lived a life of revenge. Over the past couple of years she had made some irrational decisions and one particular decision to end everything, even if it cost her own life. She wanted the growing resent in her chest to end and despite giving another chance in life; the anger had yet to dissipate. However, there was a strong feeling of hope for the future which involved with DOATEC. She will uphold the principles and the ideals that her father had for the company the day when he built DOATEC with his own two hands. And in the coming months, she will announced the fifth _Dead Or Alive_ tournament.

"Ms. Douglas." The door to her office slammed opened causing the young haired woman to jump slightly before turning her gaze to her secretary, Claire Lemaigre, dressed in white business shirt with a black skirt briskly walking to her desk sans her coffee. "You need to see this quickly." Claire said, grabbing the remote from disorganized desk and clicked on the power button. The center portion on the wall on the right slid open, revealing a giant television screen which automatically turned on displaying a reporter.

"_As you can see, the China's heart is in tears after this morning catastrophe. Renowned martial artist the Iron Fist, Gen Fu, and his family were found murder this morning_." A gushing female reporter spoke in front of a temple.

Helena's eyes widened in surprised. "What?" She whispered, still flabbergast at what she just heard. She walked toward the screen, her eyes unwavering.

"_Eye witnesses reported that at early dawn, helicopters were seen hovering above this famous temple and then people dressed in black and armed with guns were dispatched from the flying helicopter. Quick and imperceptible, they surrounded the temple before rushing in and shoot in broad daylight the legendary master, his son and his in-laws. However, the tragic story didn't end there. Souls were shattered when Gen Fu's granddaughter Mei Lin and his only pupil were found missing_." On the right side of reporter's head, two photos of a young Chinese girl and a blond-haired teen appeared. "_The Chinese Police are already on this case and a squad of top detectives are already searching for the missing two youths. The police are following one leads. During the attack, a local has taken a photo of the helicopters in the air_." Then a photo of a familiar black, steel helicopters were shown on the screen.

"Ms. Douglas." The secretary gasped.

"I know." Helena stared in disbelief at the image. Those helicopters were the same that DOATEC owned. She didn't like this. Someone was trying to cause DOATEC problems. It was obvious by their actions, killing a _Dead Or Alive_ competitor during broad daylight and revealing themselves so bluntly. Since the destruction of the Tri-Tower, DOATEC had became more well known in the world. So anyone with a good head on their shoulders could easily put two together to figure out that DOATEC was at the root of this problem.

"_Speculations are still among us as to who have committed this ungodly act and kidnapped those two innocent lives_." The reporter said. "_As one human to another, my heart goes out to China losses today and I hoped the people who committed this terrible crimes will get the do justice they deserved. From everyone of BBC News, this is_-" The screen turns black.

"It wouldn't take long before the press comes knocking on the front door Ms. Douglas." The secretary said.

"I'm aware of that." Helena muttered. She was in her deep thought mode. Her first priority was DOATEC. It wouldn't take long before the world started accusing the company for the murders. The CEO was also worried about the unknown entity, the one who was causing this entire mess, and their intentions. The entity was using DOATEC military helicopters, but those were dismantle months ago? Also why they targeted and killed a prominent martial artist? And DOATEC involvement? They are obviously using DOATEC as their scapegoat. And then there was kidnapping? As CEO of DOATEC, Helena kept tabs on all of the fighters. She had witnessed Gen Fu's young apprentice fought in the fourth tournament and the young boy had shown some promising talent, but that did not help explain why the attacks, and abduction of the young apprentice and the little girl. "Where is my _Intern_?" The CEO barked.

As on cue, the intern walked in the room. "Helena, ma cherie, I brought you your coffee as requested." Zack said, carrying the cup of hot coffee on silver tray.

The CEO felt a vein popped on side of here forehead. The company was experiencing a crisis and the impudence of this man calling her nickname. "Zack, now is not the time for your games." Helena snapped. The intern only gave her a sheepish smile. "You are aware of the situation?"

"Yes." Zack nodded, his face becoming stern and serious.

"Good. Then I want you and Ms. Lemaigre do some research under my tutelage and this is only to be shared between the three of us." Helena informed, gaining respectively nods from two other persons in the room. "I want you two to research any suspicious activities out of DOATEC or anything relating to DOATEC. Whoever is using DOATEC for their own gains are probably using DOATEC as their names."

"The people who attacked were similar to DOATEC military fractions that were dissolved almost a year ago. Someone must've revived them." Zack notified.

"That's where you two came in. I want you two find whoever is behind this. Research and stay in the shadows." Helena commanded.

"And what about you, Ms. Douglas. What are you going to do?" The secretary asked.

"I'm going to China." Helena said.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? And yes, I killed Gen Fu in the first chapter. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. The slash will come later. If you like, then please tell me. If not, then I going to trash it. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Team Ninja.**

**Warning: Contain Yaoi. Light angst and torture.**

**Pairing: HayatexEliot. I'm trying to make this pairing happen!**

**Summary: Strange and mysterious activities are conducted by DOATEC and it's up to a handful of faces to to stop their plans. Set after DOA4.**

**Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to make this story a priority, but so far it's not going so well. Also, Thanks to those who review the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blinded Darkness**

_3:00 p.m, China_

Glaring eyes were watching her, but Helena didn't blame them. She was standing inside Master Gen Fu's temple courtyard, dressed in a white blouse and a pair of wide bottomed black trouser with black heels, overlooking the damage of the recent attack that had transpired. Police officers and detectives were still lurking around the ground, taking pictures of the scene and searching for clues. She was happy to say the least that she was able to enter the temple ground despite the police's reluctance. As she arrived in foreign country the morning, she was pulled aside from the Chinese Police for questioning. With no hesitation, she told them of DOATEC innocence while leaving out the specific details. And with no actual physical proof of Helena's connection to the accident, they had to let her go.

Helena walked around the courtyard, passing the entrance to see the reporters and the locals standing outside, whispering among themselves. They were being kept out from the yellow crime scene tape. As a pair of sea-green orbs glanced around the temple, they noticed debris of particles accumulated near a broken wall by the kitchen. Probably a fight must have broke out. However, the only bodies that were found were a married couple and the Iron Fist Master himself. The three have sustained multiple gunshot wounds. It was a cold, bloody murder. However, murder was not the primary intention. Helena clenched her fingers around a sheet of paper in her grasp. The real objective was actually kidnapping. The murder was just an evasive movement to slow down the investigation and pursuit. It was a horrible truth she learnt from the detectives.

The CEO sighed weary. The situation was turning for the worse and she didn't like it. The CEO had a sheet of paper curled within her fingers which she received from Zack before she arrived in China. And she didn't like the information her team had collected so far. The paper was a contractual agreement. The current DOA President had to get her eyes check when she read the paper. It was a binding agreement for a joint venture between DOATEC Research Development with numerous cartels and monopolies. The Research Development was disbanded, however, it seemed like remnants from the past were coming alive into the light. And that was half of the problem! She unfolded the paper in hand, just to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She was staring at the signature written at the bottom, under the term of contract was endorsed under 'VD'.

"Victor Donovan." Helena hissed, clenching the paper in her hand. How was Victor Donovan alive? The man's body was found, burned to a crisp near the Tri-Tower after Ryu Hayabusa destroyed the helicopter as the man tried to escape. She could guess that this new person was an imposter, using the name of previous leader of Development Department for their own agenda. But the CEO couldn't make that claim yet. She had ordered Zack and her secretary to do a double-check on the autopsy of the body Victor Donovan with morgue. She needed to confirm her suspicion.

"You got some nerve showing your face here?" A scorching voice growled.

Suddenly a strong arm latched out, grabbing Helena's shoulder, breaking her trail of thoughts. She was pulled around, coming to face to two familiar faces. Standing before the current CEO of DOATEC were Jann Lee, dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt, black slacks with black, leather shoes. And surprisingly, the other face belongs to Leifang who was dressed in what look like a school uniform under a blue blazer jacket. And both martial artists didn't look too pleasing.

Helena broke away from the man's grasp. The blood beneath her skin was boiling from the intensity of those dragon eyes. If the martial artist wanted a fight, Helena would be happy to oblige. However, that didn't seem like the case.

"Why are you here?" Jann Lee shouted.

"Hey! Calm down." Leifang said, looking around the courtyard, feeling awkward from the stares they were getting for their live performance.

"Why should I?" Jann Lee said, giving the girl a glare. "Do you have an idea what had happened yesterday?" Of course the girl did. That was the reason they were here. Not together though, but coincidently bump into each other somehow on the same train toward the mainland. Surprisingly, the girl didn't nag him to death for a fight.

"We cannot start pointing fingers before knowing the facts first!" Leifang stated.

"The facts are as clear as the blue sky. You saw it on the news yesterday." Jann Lee grunted, turning to blonde. "Now talk? We can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Helena sighed inwardly. A simple explanation wouldn't be enough to satisfy and to ease the tension and regain her respect. She was in a mental battle whether to tell them the entire truth or not. Would they used that information against her and go tell the detectives? She do not want to add more suspicions to her list from the Chinese Police. It was a gamble, but in the end, she caved in. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." Helena admitted.

Both Chinese martial artists blinked as the blonde gestured them to a secluded corner. Reluctantly they followed.

* * *

"So you're telling me that someone is using the company's name and causing all this problems?" Jann Lee said after hearing the woman story. He couldn't make heads of the story. The woman sounded suspicious and the company itself was suspicious from the start.

"Who is VD?" Leifang asked while reading the contract in her hands.

"Victor Donovan." Helena stated. "He was the former director of Development and Research Department of DOATEC. He holds all power of the DOATEC while carrying out illegal activities and generic experiments to build an army of soldiers for profit. However, he met his demise when the Tri-tower was engulfed in flames during the end of the fourth tournament while trying to escape."

"I remember seeing that on the news." Leifang said. "Those ninjas were attacking the tower. And..." The girl turned to Jann Lee, meeting his gaze. "We encountered that thing that flight like Kasumi."

"You met it?" Helena asked incredulously, blinking.

"We both did." Jann Lee said, his voice turning serious. "What was that thing?"

"A clone developed from Donovan's research team." The CEO informed.

"So he's making more clone?" The Scorching Dragon inquired.

"We don't know for sure." Helena sighed.

"If Donovan is supposed to be dead, then who is this?" Leifang asked, indicating to signature on the contract.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." Helena said, rubbing the space between her brows with her index finger. "This person has intel on DOATEC and also resurrects DOATEC military fractions that I had disbanded."

"You think that Donovan is alive and responsible for the murder and the kidnapping?" Leifang inquired, her brows knitted together.

"I don't want to believe it, but all conclusions are all directing to one result." Helena replied. "I asked my employees to recheck the autopsy of Donovan's carass. This will give me the answer I wanted."

"So hypothetically speaking, what if this imposter is actually Donovan? What's going to happen next?" Jann Lee asked worriedly.

Helena didn't want to think about that. If Victor Donovan was really alive out there, then the deranged man would still want to progress with his genetic experiments and projects. However, some things still didn't add up. Why did he order the military fractions to kill Gen Fu and kidnap the boy and the little girl? Was it all a heist for a bigger goal? Was she just another pawns for his grandeur plans? Then on cue, there was a buzzing sound in her right pants pocket. She reached in the fabric, pulling out her phone. On the screen, the name 'Zack' left a stirring sensation in her stomach. This was the moment of truth.

* * *

_Place and Time unknown_

Eliot groaned as his eyes fluttered open, seeing only pitch black before his eyes. He propped himself on his elbow and winced when a sudden pain shoot through the back of his head. He gently grabbed his head before slumped back down, massaging the back of the scalp from a tremendous pulsing pain. He looked around as the cold fog of darkness slowly started to clear from a single stream of light piercing through the room to notice that he wasn't sleeping in his room. He was still dressed in his pajamas but this wasn't his bedroom. This room was cold and dark. He was laying on his right side on a single, twin bed. The bed was placed at a corner, beside two thick, cemented walls. The young blond pinched the bridge of his nose from the air which smelled of disinfectant, antiseptic or something close. A large steel door with three bars running through a small opening near the top was strategically placed the opposite wall facing the bed. As a pair of clear blue orbs searched around, he came to realize that the room was actually two rooms in one. Other than the bed, there was a flush toilet and a sink three feet away from the bed. The room was a cell.

'_Where am I?_' Eliot mentally muttered. It was only morning a moment-

"Mei Lin." Eliot said out loud when his memories suddenly came back to him. He bit his lips, remembering that the temple's attack, the helicopters, followed by gunshots which were ringing through his head.

Eliot clenched his fist, feeling tightness in his chest. His body was shaking, shuddering before curling up a little, remembering everything. What happened to master Gen Fu, Mei Lin, and the others? The young blond could feel his heart starting to race, as the air became tighter to breath. He needed to get out of here!

Eliot sat up, bracing against on the nearby walls. His legs winced at the coldness of the cemented floor. They were shaking uncontrollably. He felt drain, having no energy. Eliot took a moment to catch his breath before walking with wobble feet to steer door. The young apprentice examined the steel door, seeing that there was no knob. There was a small hatch at the bottom. Probably to serve food. It was locked also. The boy tiptoed to see through the steel bars. All he saw was a empty and cold hallway with a single bulb light on the ceiling. He was someone prisoner. "H-hello." Eliot called out, his lips were trembling. He waited, but there was no sound, just his voice vibrating against the thick, cold concrete walls. He called out again repeatedly, but still no answer. Was he alone? His body was overcome with dreaded fear. He couldn't stay here! He needed to find Mei Lin and get back home. And standing gloating in his thoughts wasn't accomplishing anything. The teen walked back to the bed, with his shoulders hanging low. He sat back on the thin mattress, pulling his feet against his chest. The cold was starting to have an affect on him. He looked around the bed and a frown appear on his face. There was no blanket to keep him warm.

Then his heart stopped as his body froze over ice. His ears perked as his head automatically snapped towards the door when he heard footsteps. The feet were approaching, and it was making his heart raced. The footsteps were tormenting his mind, slowly approaching closer and closer. The footsteps stopped on the other side of the steel door, a few looming shadows were on the other side and then there was this strange beeping sounds before the steel door slid open. He stood up from the bed as his eyes suddenly winced from the brightness when the room suddenly illuminated from a bulb which he overlooked at the corner of the ceiling. The young apprentice returned his attention to doorway when feet scurried into the cell. His vision slowly clear away as a pair of clear blue orbs widened in shock when three men, dressed in the familiar black covert ops gear and mask, were standing beside the door. Eliot clenched his jaws, his fist tightened. They were the ones responsible for this mess!

"My, My. So you're finally awake." A voice chuckled seductively.

Eliot stared in utter flabbergast as a white-haired woman dressed in a formal white office shirt, slacks, and red stiletto shoes entered the room. It was same woman he fought against in the previous tournament. Christie.

"Ohh how cute! The boy look so surprise." Christie snickered, her eyes glittering with mischief.

"Where am I?" Eliot asked. He tried to remain calm, anticipating a fight if necessary.

Christie sauntered over, walking behind the young blond. "You've grown since we last met." Christie purred in Eliot's ear, placing her hands on the teen's shoulders. She suppressed a smirk seeing the body tensed.

Eliot quickly shrugged the woman's hands off his shoulder. "What do you want with me?" He asked, getting the point.

"So impatient." Christie sighed, shaking her head amusingly walking in front the teen before delivering a swift kick from the front. The boy reflexes responded, barely blocking the strike in time. A smirk appear on the woman face when she saw the teen panting heavily, legs shaking weakly to support his weight. "It seems the drug did it trick."

"Drug!" Eliot half-yelled, fear swept across his face.

"Just something to make our job easier." Christie only smiled before surprisingly back-handed another fast kick.

Eliot blinked, seeing the attack coming but his reaction was slow. The heel of the shoes connected to his abdomen as a sharp pain course through his stomach. He grunted, clenching his teeth as he fell on his knees while holding his stomach.

"Secure his hands!" Christie ordered.

Eliot growled when a soldier stepped forward, grabbed a handful of his hair to slam him into the nearby wall. He tried to kick and squirm with little strength he have to push the man away, but he was helplessly pinned against the wall. Another soldier approached, quickly handcuffing his wrist together. He glared at Christie as the woman just stood there, watching him with a smile on her face.

"Now the clothes!" Christie ordered to the one soldier standing remaining standing by the door.

Eliot watched as the soldier removed his mask revealing a rugged face with blond hair. The man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties was carrying a sinister look on his stone face. He had distinctive scar, probably from a something sharp, on his left jaw. A dreaded panic ran up his spine when the man pulled out a pocket switch knife. Eliot stared at the knife with widened eyes as the man slowly sauntered towards him. His breathing was erratic. He held his breath when the man stopped before him, the man's eyes roaming at his body. He closed his eyes shut when the man reached out, gripping the collar of his pajamas shirt. His body flinched when he felt something cold trace along his clavicle. Slowly and nervously, Eliot opened his eyes. The man's face was close to his own.

"I'll try not to cut you up too badly." The man said darkly as he sliced the knife down through the front of the boy's shirt.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 finished :) There is a lot of stuff happening in this chapter and I hoped that I am not rushing through it. I had to cut off a part which will be added to next chapter. I'm trying not to overwhelm the story too much. More character(s) will be reveal in the next chapter. Just a little FYI, not all characters will make it in this story. **

**So how is the story so far? Love it? Hate it? Utterly trash?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the guy with the knife and Helena's secretary. Everyone else belongs to Team Ninja!**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi. Light angst and Torture.**

**Pairing: HayatexEliot!**

Finally! An update! For those who are reading this, tell me what you/like about the story. I would like to get your feedbacks or thoughts. I'm dying for some attention here. Also I wanted to thank those who review the previous chapter. *Sniff**Sniff* you guys are the best!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cold, Hard Truth**

Eliot clenched his teeth as the man sliced through his pajamas and tore it away from his body. He watched as the shredded pieces of fabric fall to the floor around him until he was left only in his black boxer. The man with the knife smirked as he placed the cold steel knife against his neck before slowly descending over his chest. Eliot slammed his eyes shut tight, feeling his skin shuddered from the tip of cold blade as it glided over his chest and over his stomach. His eyes snapped open out of fear when the tip slipped under the hem of his underwear before cutting through the garment.

"Ahh," Eliot cried out when the knife caught in his thigh.

"Careless me," the soldier snickered.

"Slime," Eliot growled through his clenched jaws as a small stream of warm blood cascaded from the cut. Then a hand quickly shot forward, pressing over his mouth.

"What did you call me?" The man snarled, pressing the knife closer to his face. "If it wasn't for that woman behind us, I would've ruffle that pretty face of yours until you beg us to stop."

"Play nice boy or I just might leave you alone with these men for a moment." Christie snickered.

Eliot's eyes widened in fear. His breaths came out in shallow gasps and his heart felt as if it were about to pound through his chest, beating faster and harder after hearing that piece of information from the woman. This couldn't be happening. He needed to get out of here!

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice broke through the cell.

Eliot looked past the room to the door to see a black woman dressed in a large white lab coat over a blue blouse, a small black shirt around her waist and a pair of long brown stockings that covered her legs. It was hard to tell if she was a doctor or a scientist. The woman was holding a clipboard in his left hand while adjusting her glasses with her other hand at the sight in the cell.

"What do you think you are doing to the subject?" The woman in white lab coat asked Christie.

"Just doing what you told us, Ms. Hamilton?" Christie replied dryly.

Ms. Hamilton shook her head. "I said to clean him up specifically. You are notorious for playing with your enemies Christie, but I want the subject to be physically and mentally stable before I started treatments." She said before exiting the cell.

A pang of fear swept across Eliot's face. What treatment? Was he some kind of facility's rat for their stupid games?

"Hurry it up. I don't have time to waste here." Christie said to the soldiers.

The men in black op gears quickly cleaned up the scraps of clothing on the floor before letting him go and leaving the room. Eliot slumped on the cold floor, naked and mortified. He heard feet scrambled back in the cell, but he didn't pay any heed. He huddled around on the floor, trying warm himself.

"Hose him." Christie said.

Eliot glanced up at hearing the command as a surge of a very cold, high pressure water was jetted at him. After a few seconds, the water turned off. His body was certainly shivering now and the chattering of his teeth was obvious. A man walked to his bed, placing a vivid orange uniform before leaving with the rest of the men.

"I'll be back later and then the fun starts." Chrisite said smugly, walking out of the cell. The door slammed shut and all the noise disappeared except for the sounds of water dripping on the floor.

Eliot remained on the floor as his wet body continued to shiver against the cold air. His heart was beating crazy. He opened his eyes, didn't realize they were closed. He wanted to wake from this horrible nightmare. After what seemed like hours, he slowly got on his feet, bracing on the wall. He hissed when a sudden pain erupted around his thighs. The bleeding had stopped from the water, but the pain was still evident. He took one step toward the bed with his wounded feet and sucked a breath through his teeth from crying out from the harsh pain. He wobbled slowly to the single bed, examining the cloths. There were a shirt and loose-fitted pants. He frowned, however, when he didn't see any underwear. The youth quickly tore a piece of clothing from the shirt before wrapping the cloth around the wound tightly.

"This will have to do for now." Eliot said to himself. He slipped on the articles of clothing for whatever warmth they could provide. He took a seat at the corner of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest, hugging himself for warmth. His hair was still cold and damp. He tried to lay on the bed, but the mattress didn't agree with his body. It was very uncomfortable and hard. His body didn't seem to care though as he curled on the mattress, feeling absolute weak and fragile. There was a burning sensation in his throat and in his eyes, but he quickly suppressed it. He was not going to break down here.

* * *

"Zack!" Helena answered her phone.

"Helena, I got the report from the morgue." Zack responded.

"Any good news?" Helena asked.

"I'm afraid not." Zack said, receiving a sigh on the other end of the line. "You were right. This person was not Donovan. The height, fingerprints, and the foot size of this body does not match up."

"Have you identify the body?" Helena inquired.

"Ms. Lemaigre is running through police files and government databases, however all of the face recognition is coming up with no match. We can't find anything of this man's past or whoever he was." Zack informed her.

"It seems like Donovan had played his cards right." Helena stated. Donovan must've placed this imposter as decoy knowing that the ninjas were out for his head. Helena rubbed the space between her brows with her fingers. She was at a loose end again. She took a moment to clear her head. She needed to decide on her next moves. Every second she wasted was time she needed to search for missing teen and the little girl. She needed help and fast. "Zack! Call the Russian Milit-"

"Already taking care of Helena, my dear." Zack interrupted. "He said he was taking the first flight to Tokyo. Also I have send a message to him also."

Helena smiled. "Then I'm going to Japan after I'm finished here. I think we might need a few more extra hands."

"Okay. I'm heading there. I'll pick you up at the airport." Zack said before hanging up.

"Are you really going to Japan?" Leifang asked. She and Jann Lee were waiting quietly, trying to understand the phone conversation. It seemed the worse has come to light and things were eventually going heat up soon.

Helena nodded, placing her phone in her pocket. He slipped out a card, handing it to young female martial artist. "I'm leaving China for now. Stay safe and if anything out of the ordinary happens, call me right away." Helena took her leave.

"Wait!" Jann Lee called out, stopping the blonde. He exchanged look with the young girl beside him who nodded. "Take us with you?" He requested.

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question." Helena said.

"I know that you are worried that something bad is going to happen to the boy and you are not going to make it in time to stop it and that worry me too. Don't deny it, you will need all the help you can get." Leifang said.

Helena turned around, coming to face to two determine faces. There were fire burning in those eyes. As much she wanted to admit it, the girl was right. "These people will killed you with no hesitation." Helena said.

"Then we will get them first." Jann Lee smirked.

Helena sighed, shaking her head. A smile then formed on her lips. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Alright."

* * *

_9:45 pm, Narita Airport_

Helena suppressed a yawn, her eyes feeling heavy as she stepped out from the private jet which she arranged with an airlines company in Mainland China. Since the previous day, the CEO of DOATEC didn't caught up much with her sleep. The flight from China to Tokyo had lasted over four hours, but she spent most of the flight time researching and preparing her arrival in Tokyo.

"So what's the plan?" Leifang asked, following the blonde, who in terms was following the exit signs of airport.

"For now, we will meet up with Zack." Helena said.

"And why again is that mad man working for you?" Jann Lee asked. It was strange seeing the man working for a woman as refine as Helena. The man was an enigma with a strange taste in life and fashion. And as strange it maybe, Zack was working for Helena. Maybe the man lost a bet to the current CEO.

"I hired him." Helena said flatly. "He maybe be senseless sometimes, but he is helping me rebuild the company."

"Helena! You made it." The three turned to the familiar voice calling out to them. It was Zack all right and he was standing beside the Bayman who leaning against a wall, flipping through a newspaper. The Russian mercenary was dressed in a simple white polo, a pair of black pants and a pair of leather gloves over his fist.

"Bayman? Why is he here?" Jann Lee inquired, blinking at the older man.

"He is here to help also. The man may be all professional but he place honor above all." Helena said, walking up to the two older men, particularly to the former professional assassin.

"Helena baby, all preparations are complete as you requested... and you brought guests." Zack informed his boss, but the woman just walked past him to the older man behind him.

"Are you aware of the situation?" Helena asked, standing in front the Russian mercenary.

Bayman nodded. "Your lackey informed me of everything, though I'm a bit skeptical."

"And what might that be?" Helena asked.

"Everything." Bayman responded. "The military fraction reviving, the attack and murder of the old man, the kidnapping and now you're telling me that Victor Donovan is alive."

"I know. It's hard to believe." Helena said, giving the older man a tired look.

"So what his game this time? He usually targets those ninjas, so why the boy?" Bayman inquired.

"I'm not sure." Helena said.

"Really now?" Bayman raised a brow. "When did you start caring for someone other than yourself?"

Helena shot the Russian man a glare.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Zack intervened. "Helena is working very hard to rebuild DOATEC."

"It doesn't matter to me. Donovan is alive and fate has giving me a chance to exact my revenge." Bayman stated.

"Hey guys! We're wasting time here! Don't we have a schedule to keep?" Jann Lee interrupted, getting impatient standing there.

"Who invited the couple?" Bayman asked, glancing between the two chinese martial artists.

"What?" Both Leifang and Jann Lee said simultaneously; Leifang's voice sounded surprise while Jann Lee's voiced bite back harshly.

"Is this bruiser asking for a fight?" Jann Lee growled, his voice rising.

"Enough Lee. We can't waste our energy fighting each other. We have to conserve our strengths to search for Eliot." Leifang said.

"She is right. We can throw fist at each others when this is over." Helena muttered, gaining nods among the group.

"So what's the next move?" Bayman demanded.

"I have made arrangements with DOATEC Japan to accommodate us all. We will rest up first for the night and tomorrow we will rent a helicopter in secret into the mountains." Zack said.

"Wait! Let me guess." Bayman raised a brow, watching Helena seriously. "You're here to pay a visit to the ninjas."

* * *

_10:00 am, Somewhere in Japan_

Hayate glanced around the area vehemently, but his keen eyes didn't pick up any shadow or moving objects in the vicinity. The light-brown haired shinobi, dressed in his white trademark shozuku and dark blue headband around his head, was standing on the other side of a wooden bridge which was hanging between two hills. The air was fresh and cool from the clear, running waterfalls between the two cliffs. His hands tightened around the messenger scroll that bared the seal of the Hayabusa Ninja's Clan. The message had conveyed of a rendezvous at the bridge. However, there were no signs of the man in the Legendary Black Falcon armor. Hayate was a little curious of this engagement though. Usually Ryu never went through this kind of formality when the Super Ninja wanted to talk to him. His friend just strolled in his village whenever and now he was taking precaution to meet him. Hayate felt his inside stir. This didn't make sense.

Hayate's eyes snapped when he felt a foreboding presence moving toward him and it was coming from the other side of the wooden bridge. His eyes scanned the area, feeling the air becoming disrupted from the sudden aura. However, he could sense that there was no danger coming from his unknown person. This wasn't his best friend's aura. A pair of hazel eyes narrowed to a tree. The person was standing behind the tree, but was not showing himself. "Whoever you are, come out?" Hayate asked, growling. The figure stepped away from the tree and the chestnut haired man's eyes widened in surprise. The young girl dressed in a modern white overall over a black and white sleeveless striped shirt with loose dark brown hair with similar wide brown eyes were staring back at him. It was Kasumi. His sister was on the other side of the wooden suspended bridge.

"Kasumi?" Hayate said, his eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Nii-san." Kasumi replied softly. It had been over a year since she and Hayate went their separate ways after the destruction of the Tri-Tower. Ever since then, she went back in hiding in Tokyo as a simple girl. She didn't have a home; always moving to avoid pursuers from her clan's assassins.

"Why are you here?" The leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan asked. He had found it bothersome that Kasumi was so close to the village and unharmed.

"I...I..." The runaway shinobi stuttered.

"Did you forget the Code of the Ninja?" Hayate questioned, seeing his sister glance away. The eighteen leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan knew he was being harsh, but there was a limit to how much he could protect his sister. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had made sacrifices and professionalism wasn't one of them. As a leader, the single most important principle was the continued existence of his clan and for this he will weed out any defects that would bring pain and suffering to the clan's well-being. This very existence and way of life were the purpose for his people to be able to endure any circumstances that an average individual would be unable to accept and survive. And despite the wide gap between professionalism and personal ties, he could never bring himself to severe that line.

"So the Runaway returns!" Ayane's voiced rang around the surrounding before the purple-haired kunoichi, dressed in her purple ninja's attires, suddenly materializing beside the Mugen Tenshin clan's leader. "The traitor must have a death wish to come back here." Ayane said.

"I am not here to fight you Ayane." Kasumi pleaded.

"Then leave! There is no home for you here." The purple-haired shinobi said coldly.

"Ayane. I didn't ask you to follow me." Hayate snapped.

Ayane recoiled. "I apologize Hayate-sama."

Hayate returned his attention back to Kasumi. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"She here because I call her." Ryu's voice said as he appeared from a short whirlwind beside the Runaway Shinobi.

"Ryu? What is the meaning of this?" Hayate demanded. His friend was a born leader like himself and he trusted the black armored ninja's judgement, however, whatever reason his friend might have would still not justify that his sister should be this close to the village. Ryu had made a promise to him to protect his sister at all cost and even though Kasumi broke their laws, his friend still kept his promise.

"I summoned Kasumi here for a reason." Ryu said, walking toward the two Mugen Tenshin ninjas.

"And what reasons would that be to bring this traitor here?" Ayane inquired.

"I received a message from someone from DOATEC." Ryu said.

"From DOATEC?" Hayate asked, giving his friend a confused look. Was the company stirring up trouble again?

"I don't know the specifics, but he said to keep an eye out for DOATEC." Ryu informed them.

"Who he?" Kasumi asked, approaching the three other ninja.

Ryu was about to open his mouth, but stopped when he heard a noise in the distance. It sound like a helicopter and it was approaching fast. "He is coming." Ryu said before quickly leaping towards the summit between the two cliffs.

"Wait!" Kasumi called out, but the Super Ninja was already halfway up the cliff. She gave Hayate and Ayane a curious look who also held the same expression before following Ryu up the cliff. Something was happening and they needed to know what it was.

At the top of the cliff, the three siblings saw Ryu standing on the edge with his hands folded across his chest and his black scarf drifting in the wind. Kasumi walked to the edge beside the Ultimate Ninja and saw her once village at the base of the hills. Her heart cringed, feeling an insurge of emotions. It had been over two years since she last saw her village. The same village that casted her away because she made the choice to abandon her duties over her family.

"Look!" Ryu said pointing at the horizon.

Hayate's eyes drifted to the direction where his friend's finger was pointing and saw a black helicopter approaching from a distance. His eyes narrowed. It was one of the DOATEC's helicopters. Hayate growled, clenching his fingers into in fist. These people did not know when to quit even after the attack during the previous tournament. They really are persistent.

* * *

_Time Unknown, Place Unknown_

Eliot jumped out from his slumber when he heard the bolts on the other side of his steel door unlocked. He abruptly rose up on his elbows, his body stiff from the cold and the pain. The steel door was pushed opened as the light turned on, shattering away the darkness in the room. Four men in black garbs like before filed in and stood at beside the each side of the steel door.

"Did we wake you up, brat?" A man spoke mockingly as he entered cell, standing at the entrance.

Eliot cringed, quickly scrambling to corner side of the wall on the bed, his heart already having a panic attack. It was same man who tore his clothing and stabbed him with the knife. He didn't like this man. The man stepped aside as the woman in lab coat earlier entered, pushing what looked like a small hospital table. Then Eliot saw it. The syringes and different kind of small medical vials on the table.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Six more characters were introduced in this chapter and I hope it was some of the characters that you like. I'm really having a hard time writing these characters because their personalities and characters aren't reveal much through the games. At some point, I feel like I'm grasping on straws when writing the characters. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
